Adorado Enemigo
by Elanorelle Wood
Summary: Del odio al amor hay un paso... ¿O debería ser del odio al deseo? Segunda parte y final. ¿Qué hará Harry al caer en el juego de Draco? Reviews, please!
1. Adorado enemigo

Mi primer fic Slash... oh, Margot! He caído en el pecado. Jejeje, bien, se podría decir que es Song Fic slash pues lleva incluida la canción "Amante bandido" de Miguel Bosé. Escúchenla y podrán darse cuenta de que se adapta fácilmente a una situación como ésta. Por el momento, será ONE-SHOT. Que lo disfruten.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"**Adorado enemigo" by Tanina Potter.**

Cuando Malfoy salió de su "aburrida e inútil" clase de Historia de la Magia, se dirigió hacia las mazmorras en donde quedaba la sala común de Slytherin. Lo seguían sus grandes amigotes de poco cerebro, Crabbe y Goyle, y una atolondrada y algo exasperante Pansy Parkinson. No sabía por qué siempre estaba rodeado de imbéciles, que sólo lo seguían por provecho personal, como creía. Además, ya estaba harto de tener que escuchar las boberías de su compañera de clase; Pansy no era precisamente la muchacha adecuada para él, sólo le estorbaba su presencia, pero con el paso del tiempo, su interrogante sobre sus compañeros se hacía cada vez más enorme. Al doblar la esquina se topó con él, con Harry Potter, el chico que más odiaba en todo Hogwarts, aquél que le había quitado la libertad a su padre y algo de notoriedad a su propia persona. El imbécil de Potter, como le llamaba, no merecía tener todo el crédito que su nombre le daba. Pero había algo que le inquietaba... todo lo que hacía lo llevaba hacia Potter, siempre que tenía deseos de divertirse, aparecía Potter. Era como si tuvieran ambos un imán que los conectara todo el tiempo.

_Yo seré el viento que va,_

_navegaré por tu oscuridad._

_Tú, rocío, beso frío,_

_que me quemará._

-Aquí apesta ¿no lo notan? – preguntó cuando se acercaron a Harry, quien se hallaba solo en el pasillo. Potter dio media vuelta y respondió.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy?

-¿Te han dejado abandonado el pobretón de Weasley y Granger la "sangre-sucia"? – volvió a preguntar. Sus amigos rieron con sorna, como accionados mecánicamente para hacerlo por un control remoto.- ¿Qué, ahora que el Innombrable te busca han decidido salvar sus insignificantes vidas alejándose de ti?

-No te cansas, eh Malfoy – repuso Harry, tratando de quitárselo de encima.- ¿O es que tu imbecilidad aumenta con cada día que pasa tu padre en prisión?

Draco lo sujetó del brazo y sus miradas se enfrentaron con furia. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, mientras retenía a Harry por la fuerza. Sus amigos comenzaron a endurecer los puños, pero Malfoy les hizo un gesto con la mano para que los bajaran.

_Yo seré tormento y amor,_

_Tú la marea que arrastra a los dos._

_Yo y tú, tú y yo_

_No dirás que no, no dirás que no,_

_No dirás que no..._

-Vete a la mierda...

-No, vete a la mierda tú, Malfoy – respondió Harry.- Despreciable hurón.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz.- repuso Draco.

-¿De qué? ¿De ir donde tu mami y pedirle que me reprendan los del Ministerio? – preguntó Harry. Draco estaba hirviendo de furia, igual que Harry. No sabían como controlarse sin que les pudiera sorprender algún maestro.

-Vámonos ya, Draco – dijo de pronto Pansy, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado hace unos momentos.- Potter no es más que un imbécil.

-Y tú no eres más que una p...

-Cuidado, Potter, con lo que dices.- lo interrumpió Draco, soltándole el brazo.- Ya veremos quien es el más imbécil de todos y seré yo quien ría último.

_Seré tu amante bandido, bandido,_

_Corazón, corazón mal herido._

_Seré tu amante cautivo, cautivo,_

_seré... _

_Pasión privada, adorado enemigo,_

_huracán, huracán abatido._

_Me perderé en un momento contigo,_

_por siempre..._

Harry se alejó por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás. Mas Draco no lo perdió de vista hasta que doblara por la misma esquina por la que él había aparecido.

Se propuso entonces recordarle de alguna manera a Potter quién era el de sangre limpia y buen linaje en aquella escuela, y quién de los dos merecía el crédito de ser un buen mago. Se concentró durante toda la siguiente clase para dar el mejor paso; tenía que dejarle en claro al imbécil de Harry Potter que él era muy superior, y que no importaba que por su culpa su padre estuviera en Azkaban, ni que dejara el apellido Malfoy por los suelos. Después de su "venganza" no le quedarían ganas de arremeter contra él. Pasadas unas horas, recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de la mejor manera para darle su merecida a Potter; iba solo, sin más que su varita y algún secreto escondido bajo la manga. Sólo sus pasos se escuchaban en el solitario corredor, dirigiéndolos hacia la torre Gryffindor, de cual sabía a medias su ubicación. Le habían dicho que la mujer gorda en el retrato pedía contraseñas para una de las casas; pero no se trataba de la de Ravenclaw, ubicada en el primer piso ni la de Hufflepuff, en el otro extremo del castillo. Entonces debía custodiar la casa de los leones, no había otra alternativa. Toda aquella situación se daría si Potter se atrevía a salir de noche. No había problema, siempre lo hacía. Le gustaba figurar en las listas de los que saltaban las reglas a menudo y no recibían castigo por ello. Parado frente al retrato, vio como la dama gorda dormía profundamente y su presencia no interrumpía sus sueños. Alzó una de sus cejas y rió para sí. _"Pobres perdedores, ni siquiera tienen una buena custodia" _ pensó. Se hizo a un lado cuando escuchó ruidos a su derecha y se escondió entre las sombras. Sólo escuchó pasos, porque no vio a nadie acercarse. Le pareció extraño... pero pronto todo le calzó. Una voz salida de la nada interpeló a la dama en el retrato.

-_Piedra bezoar._

Pero la dama gorda no escuchó a la primera y la voz volvió a alzarse por sobre el silencio. Draco comprendió que alguien debajo de una capa invisible se hallaba en la escena. Se acercó a él tan rápido que no se dio ni cuenta y le dio con su varita en la cabeza. _"Verberaris" _dijo Draco, y Harry, quien quedó al descubierto al caer al suelo, quedó inconsciente por unos momentos. Lo llevó entonces flotando en el aire, guiándolo con la varita hacia una sala vacía. Sí, su deseo se estaba cumpliendo, pronto tendría a Potter pidiéndole de rodillas que le perdonara la vida. Dejándolo en el suelo del aula, Draco hizo que las mesas y sillas del salón se acomodaran a los costados para darle más espacio al lugar de pelea. Aquí concluiría el duelo que iniciaran en segundo año y que jamás concluyeron. Ésta sería la oportunidad de vencer.

Se acercó a Harry nuevamente y le quitó la capa de encima y por un momento su mirada se desvió de su rostro a su cuerpo y comenzó a dolerle el estómago. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de tener tan cerca a Harry y en un lugar tan solitario como aquel le producía una sensación de placer que nunca había experimentado. El imbécil de Potter ejercía tal influencia sobre él que no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima.

Apartó bruscamente los mechones de cabello que cubrían la cicatriz de Harry y sonrió maliciosamente. _"Imbécil cara rajada" _murmuró, pero no quitó su mano. Sin querer, había bajado por sus cerrados ojos, pasando por las mejillas hasta detenerse en sus labios.

_Yo seré un hombre por ti_

_Renunciaré a ser lo que fui_

_Yo y tú, tú y yo_

_Sin misterio, sin misterio_

Harry entonces frunció el ceño, dando a entender que despertaba y Malfoy quitó la mano de su cara, moviéndose hacia otro lado de la sala.

-Bienvenido, Potter – le dijo, mientras Harry recuperaba la conciencia.- Este es el lugar dónde conocerás lo que soy capaz de hacerte... y no miento.

-Tú no eres capaz de nada – repuso Potter, levantándose del suelo.- ¿Qué te propones? ¿Mostrarme lo poco que has avanzado en Artes Oscuras o quieres que _por favor _te dé clases de ellas?

-No me subestimes, imbécil. – respondió Malfoy, alzando nuevamente una de sus cejas.- Saca tu varita y terminemos esto de una vez.

-¿Terminar qué? – preguntó Harry, tomando la varita de dentro de su túnica.- ¿No te ha bastado con todo lo que has pasado por culpa de tu idiotez? ¿O es que mientras más te vencen, más estúpido te vuelves?

-Trágate tus palabras, Potter.- respondió Malfoy, alzando su varita.- _¡¡Expelliarmus!!_

El chorro de luz roja atravesó la sala en busca de Harry, pero este fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado justo cuando venía casi encima suyo. Se guarneció entre los mesones apilados en la sala y contraatacó desde ahí.

-_¡¡Desmaius!!_

El hechizo dio contra la pared contraria, ya que Malfoy lo esquivó también agachándose y escapando entre las mesas. No podía dejar que Potter le ganara otra vez, no podía permitirlo. Su furia se fue acrecentando; se escondían y se buscaban por la sala, cuidándose las espaldas vivazmente. No tenían demasiado espacio donde esconderse, así que pronto volvieron a enfrentar sus hechizos y sus caras.

-_¡¡Rictusempra!!_

_-¡¡Expelliarmus!!_

El hechizo de Malfoy esta vez sí dio en Harry y le quitó la varita de las manos. Draco corrió hacia él y lo sujetó por la cintura, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla y arremeter en su contra.

-Por más que te esfuerces, nunca serás mejor que yo.- le dijo al oído, haciendo que su voz sonara convincente. Harry forcejeaba para escapar, pero los brazos de Malfoy no lo dejarían tan fácilmente.- ¿Sabías que esto era lo que siempre había deseado? Tener a Harry Potter a mi merced, sin posibilidad de defenderse.

-No me digas que eres marica – le dijo Harry, riéndose irónicamente.

-Cállate, Potter, tus estupideces no me afectan en lo más mínimo.- respondió Malfoy. Pero no era del todo cierto. Mientras sostenía a Harry por la cintura, un deseo mayor se grabó en su mente y todo se le hizo más confuso. Más que herirlo o matarlo, lo que más quería en ese momento era hacerse de él... poseerlo para sí. ¿Besarlo? Quizás. No, más bien, destrozarle la boca y el cuello con los labios, experimentar un placer prohibido que su lascivia había ocultado hasta ahora. Se estremeció de pronto y lo soltó, dejando que Harry volviera a armarse como antes.

-No eres más que un marica – le dijo y arremetió nuevamente en su contra.- _¡¡Desmaius!!_

Draco cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y fue a parar cerca de la pizarra que había en la sala. Harry se acercó hasta él, lo alzó de la camisa y le puso la varita en la sien.

-¿Ya te va quedando más claro quién es el mejor o tengo que repetírtelo?

-Nunca.

Cuando Harry creyó que todo acababa en ese momento, Draco fue más rápido y lo empujó con fuerza, dejándose caer sobre él. Quedaron frente a frente, el uno sobre el otro, mirada contra mirada. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, sin decir ninguna palabra. Malfoy no sabía si estaba en ese instante venciéndolo o dejándose vencer; podía ser humillante, pero el deseo se incrementaba más y más en su cabeza y se hacía notar en su cuerpo. Harry le miró extrañado cuando Draco no pudo controlar sus bajos instintos y rozó sus piernas con una incipiente dureza.

_Seré tu amante bandido, bandido,_

_Corazón, corazón mal herido._

_Seré tu amante cautivo, cautivo,_

_seré... _

_Pasión privada, adorado enemigo,_

_huracán, huracán abatido._

_Me perderé en un momento contigo,_

_por siempre..._

_Seré tu héroe de amor._

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar; ni él se lo había dado a sí mismo. Sólo fue cosa de segundos y de pronto Draco se encontró devorando la boca de Harry, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse ni de respirar con normalidad. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó como nunca lo había hecho. Se sentía extraño, mas no incómodo; era como comer del árbol prohibido y no arrepentirse luego. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse con agilidad y vagaron por el cuerpo de su enemigo. No podía controlarse, no dejaba de pensar que estaba cometiendo una locura, pero todo aquello le producía demasiado placer como para dejarlo. Potter era adictivo.

Harry por su lado trataba de quitárselo de encima, de soltarse de sus garras, pero Malfoy era mucho más fuerte en ese instante. Tanto, que por un segundo prefirió no luchar y unírsele al juego. Draco pronto se había olvidado de su boca y fue bajando lentamente por el cuello hasta el borde de la camisa. Sus respiraciones no se normalizaban nunca, es más, aumentaban el ritmo con el pasar de los minutos. Al igual que el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Harry sentía como un vaivén permanente se hallaba sobre él y pronto comenzó a imitarlo.

Draco estaba como loco; presa del placer, se pensaba ganador de esta contienda, aún sin varita. Se detuvo un momento a respirar y lo lamentó. Harry frunció el ceño y lo empujó hacia atrás, montándose encima, pero no precisamente para continuar el juego sino para arremeter contra él a punta de golpes. Azotó sus puños tan violentamente contra el rostro de Malfoy, que el color de su cara pasó de lo claro a lo rojo.

-¡¡Maricón!! ¡¡Hijo de puta!! – gritó mientras lo golpeaba. Draco se soltó de sus manos de otro empujón y se paró con dificultad, limpiándose la nariz sangrante con la manga de la camisa.

-No eres más que un cobarde... – le dijo, mientras veía a Harry ponerse de pie.

-Prefiero ser un cobarde que un marica – repuso éste. - ¿Cómo te atreviste a besarme?

-Ahora me vas a decir que no te gustó.- respondió Draco y sonrió maliciosamente.- Yo sentí como te movías mientras lo hacía. Te gustó, Potter, no puedes negarlo.

-Cállate, imbécil – dijo Harry acercándose a él y asiéndolo del cuello.- Te voy, te voy...

-¿Qué más me vas a hacer ahora, Potter? – preguntó Draco alzando una de sus cejas y riendo irónicamente.

Harry no contestó; lo miró detenidamente unos segundos y aproximó su boca a la de su enemigo, cerrando los ojos y comenzando otra vez el mismo juego. No sabía cómo, pero por primera vez le estaba ganando a Harry Potter. Lo tenía a su merced, comiendo de su boca, literalmente y sintiendo nacer un enorme fuego en su interior. Las manos volvieron a perderse en un juego interminable de caricias y agarrones que dejaba a ambos sin respiración; se extraviaban poco a poco en un mar de placer que no los saciaba nunca.

_Seré el amante que muere rendido_

_Corazón, corazón mal herido_

_Seré tu amante bandido, bandido_

_por siempre..._

_Y en un oasis prohibido, prohibido,_

_por amor, por amor concebido_

_Me perderé en un momento contigo,_

_por siempre..._

_Seré tu héroe de amor._

Las lenguas de ambos afloraron por sus bocas y exploraron con rapidez hasta los últimos rincones de su cuerpo. No tenían idea de nada, nada les importaba; la inmensidad del castillo ocultaba sus delirios, su locura, su pasión. Las ropas se fueron desprendiendo poco a poco, no querían nada que les impidiera seguir aquel juego. El cabello de Draco estaba ahora igual o más despeinado que el de Harry, por sus sienes avanzaba el lento caminar de su sudor, empapando ambos cuerpos, controlando el calor.

Cuando Harry le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, Draco se preguntó si todo esto acabaría aquella noche, o si podría seguir disfrutando por muchas noches más. Pero el escuchar la respiración agitada de Harry a su lado, sin hacer ya nada más que respirar, respondió a su primera pregunta.

-No... – dijo después de calmar su aliento.- Estás demente... no... yo no sé por qué...

-Deja de lloriquear, Potter.- dijo Draco sin soltarlo aún de la camisa.

-No lloriqueo – declaró Harry.- Es sólo que...

Harry se soltó de los brazos de su "amante" y se acomodó las ropas, poniéndose luego la capa invisible sobre la cabeza.

-Esto nunca debió haber pasado.

Entonces tomó la varita del suelo y se apuntó directamente en la cabeza.

-_¡Obliviate! _

Un rayo de luz salió de la varita y dejó sin los últimos recuerdos de esa noche a Harry. Draco le miró irónicamente y se arregló las ropas, avanzó hasta la puerta y quiso irse, pero Potter lo detuvo por el hombro.

-¿Qué te propones, Malfoy?

-¿Yo? – sonrió maquiavélicamente y agregó.- Lo que me propongo lo cumplo, y por esta noche te he vencido.

Sin más, salió del aula vacía. Ya tendría tiempo para calmar del todo su lascivia, pero al menos la sonrisa de la cara no se la quitaría nadie.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

N/A: Okey, don't kill me... bien, espero que les haya gustado. No soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas, ya saben... fics slash y todo eso, pero de verdad pido clemencia. XD

Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó o no. Please!

Atte. Tanina Potter.


	2. Adorado enemigo segunda parte

Okas, les dije que iba a ser ONE-SHOT, pero aquí viene la venganza de Potter... jejejeje... espero que les guste. Nada más de Slash por ahora.

Atte. Tanina Potter.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"**Adorado enemigo" by Tanina Potter.**

Segunda parte y final.

-Profesor Snape, me preguntaba sí...

Draco había entrado al despacho de Snape ese día y le pareció extraño que Potter nuevamente se hallara allí, con la varita en alto, frente al profesor y al parecer ultra agotado. El año anterior también había pasado lo mismo, pero Severus le había dicho que sólo se trataba de un reforzamiento en Pociones Curativas. Ese día no había cómo explicar aquel comportamiento ya que la clase que impartía Snape no era a punta de hechizos.

-¿Qué desea, señor Malfoy? – preguntó Snape, visiblemente incómodo.

-Es sobre el equipo de Quidditch... quería...

-¿Puede ser más tarde? – preguntó nuevamente Snape.- Estoy algo ocupado con el señor Potter.

-¿Pociones curativas? – preguntó Malfoy, tratando de no parecer impertinente.

-Eeehhh... algo así.- respondió Snape.

Notó entonces cómo Harry calmaba su respiración y guardaba la varita en el bolsillo. Había sentido tan cerca aquél ir y venir de aire, tan a su merced aquella boca por dónde se dispersaba, que no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo. Potter no recordaba nada, pero él lo había vivido tan intensamente que esperó que no se le notara tan pronto.

-Profesor...

La voz de Harry se alzaba ahora en la habitación. Snape dio media vuelta y miró detenidamente al chico, tratando de no parecer exasperado por su presencia.

-¿Sí, Potter?

-Me preguntaba si... podríamos ocupar un tercer elemento en esta práctica.

-¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Snape, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sabe, podría explorar la mente de Draco y saber si puedo controlar...

-No seas imbécil, Potter.- lo reprendió el profesor.

Draco miraba la escena sumamente extrañado. Las piezas en su mente comenzaron a encajarse y cuando se dio cuenta supuso que Potter se refería a la _Legeremancia, _un término que ocupaban los magos para explorar la mente de sus contendores. Rió irónicamente. _"Pobre Potter... se cree capaz de asustarme con eso" _se dijo a sí mismo. La única vez que se había asustado con eso fue para su primer entrenamiento de _Oclumancia _que le había proporcionado su padre, Lucius. Muy pocos en la escuela lo sabían y Potter no era uno de ellos. Sería fácil mostrarle sólo lo necesario...

-No sé a qué se referirán.- dijo Malfoy fingiendo inocencia.- Pero me gustaría saber de qué es capaz este tipo.

Harry frunció el ceño y sacó la varita nuevamente.

-No, señor Malfoy, esto no es de su incumbencia.- le dijo Snape muy tranquilamente.

-Pero no tendría porqué enterarse – le sugirió Harry mirando irónicamente a Draco.

-He dicho que...

-No se preocupe, profesor Snape.- lo interrumpió Draco.- Puedo darle a Potter toda la información que quiera sin que yo lo lamente.

La expresión de Snape pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad, pero al final de cuentas asintió con un gruñido. Draco se puso frente a Harry y le sonrió con malicia. "_¿Quieres recordar lo que no recuerdas? Sólo busca en mi mente..." _ pensó. Potter sacó la varita de su bolsillo y pronunció _Legeremens _con la firme intención de demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer, pero jamás se imaginó que Draco no era tan inocente del tema como les hacía creer.

Entonces, la mente de Malfoy se abrió como un libro y le mostró a Potter cosas sin importancia, recuerdos de la niñez de Draco que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, imágenes vagas de su casa y sus padres... y de pronto, la noche. Draco estaba sobre alguien, besándolo, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de quien fuera. Harry se sintió incómodo y quiso salir de ese recuerdo, pero las imágenes se le hacían cada vez más intensas y más claras. Escuchó las respiraciones agitadas de los amantes, el palpitar del corazón de Draco, pero no veía el rostro de quien estuviera debajo. No, Draco no se había fijado aún en su cara... estaba sobre su pecho... masculino. _"¿Masculino?"_ se preguntó Harry. Las cosas no le encajaban. No podía ser, Draco era... _Marica. _Rió irónicamente y Malfoy siguió enseñándole aquél recuerdo que perturbaba su mente. Más arriba, por encima de su cuello, la boca de su amante comenzó a dibujarse. Una boca delgada y alargada albergaba una lengua desquiciada que saboreaba la boca de Draco. Nariz, ojos verdes... anteojos... "_¡¡Una cicatriz!!" _exclamó Harry dentro de sí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que Malfoy le estaba mostrando?

Un momento más tarde, el chico que había estado bajo el cuerpo de Draco se había incorporado y había arremetido a golpes a su compañero.

"_...Ahora me vas a decir que no te gustó... Yo sentí como te movías mientras lo hacía... Te gustó, Potter, no puedes negarlo..."_

Potter. Harry Potter. Dejó de adentrarse en los recuerdos y miró al Draco de la realidad con miedo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cuándo, dónde... y por qué no lo recordaba? Malfoy lo miraba con absoluta suficiencia, alzando una de sus cejas e instándolo a decir algo, pero Harry sólo atinó a abrir la boca sin articular palabra y segundos después escapaba por la puerta del despacho de Snape. Lo siguió lentamente, dejando a su profesor perplejo y sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido; quería ver su expresión de miedo una vez más, de desesperación. Aquello le excitaba aún más.

Los pasillos repletos de alumnos hacían algo complicada su búsqueda, pero unas cuántas preguntas a sus compañeros de clase le dieron la respuesta sobre el paradero de Potter. El lago. Nadie se dirigía allí en época de invierno, y aunque éste recién comenzaba y la nieve aún no se había hecho presente, el frío viento helaba los huesos de quienes desearan acercarse al agua.

Lo divisó cerca de los árboles circundantes, arrojando piedras al lago y pateando los troncos. Cuando vio que Draco le había seguido, avanzó rápidamente hacia él y lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza. Su dura mirada podría haber fulminado a cualquiera, pero Draco la sostenía con facilidad.

-¡¡¡¿Qué pretendías?!!! ¿Burlarte de mí? – exclamó Harry mientras lo alzaba de la ropa.

-Esta vez no... – respondió Draco.- ¿No querías ver mis recuerdos? Ahora que los has visto no te puedes arrepentir.

-No, esos no eran tus recuerdos. – dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.- Eso fue una ilusión... yo... ¿por qué estaba yo ahí?

-Son mis verdaderos recuerdos y tú de verdad estabas ahí, dejando que yo disfrutara...

Harry lo soltó y lo dejó caer, dando media vuelta. Volvió a arrojar unas cuantas piedras al lago con toda la fuerza que sus alargados brazos le permitía. Draco se puso de pie y arregló sus ropas.

-Qué tú no recuerdes nada no quiere decir que no haya pasado – le dijo mientras se acercaba a Potter.- Aunque me ganes en popularidad y todo eso... nunca podrás borrar lo que hicimos.

-¡¡¡No hicimos nada!!! Deja ya de mentir.- exclamó Harry.

-Yo no miento... – dijo Draco, poniéndose frente a frente a Potter. La adrenalina en su cuerpo comenzó a subir y las ganas de repetir la experiencia se hacían cada vez más fuerte.- Veamos, ayer... cuando volvías de tus andadas con la capa invisible, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Harry.

-Sólo respóndeme.

-Ayer... llegué hasta la sala común, frente al retrato y... luego estaba en un aula vacía.- respondió Harry, dejando que su última frase saliera de su boca como el agua que corre por los ríos.- No sabía por qué, pero... mi cuerpo estaba excitado y tú...

-Yo estaba ahí, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Draco, alzando una de sus cejas.- Pero entonces salí, ¿sabes por qué?

Harry no respondió.

-Por que ya te había ganado.

Notó que el rostro de Harry se congestionaba y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Draco acercó su mano al rostro de Potter, pero éste la quitó de un golpe. Mas no se dio por vencido y volvió en su intento, quitándole los anteojos de encima. La expresión atónita de Harry le divertía y excitaba; volvía a sentirse como el día anterior, presa de la locura. Lo tomó de la nuca y se asió de su boca lo más fuerte que pudo, introduciendo su lengua hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Volvía a sentir la misma sensación de vértigo que había experimentado la primera vez, claro que no sentía más que odio por Harry. Quería dejarlo mal, hacerlo sufrir y marcarlo de por vida... aunque el sentirlo en sus manos y en su boca hacía que lo deseara aún más. Pero notó algo extraño. Harry no respondía al contacto, no se movía ni oponía resistencia. Draco le miró a los ojos y dejó de besarlo.

-Vamos... ¿qué pasa contigo?

-Nunca me ganarás y eso lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con eso? – preguntó Draco, mirándolo con ironía.

-¿Quieres jugar? – le preguntó Harry a modo de respuesta.- Yo te voy a dar el juego que quieres y ya veremos quien gana.

Antes de darse cuenta, Draco se hallaba envuelto en el fuerte abrazo de Harry, atenuando con dificultad los besos y mordiscones que recibía. La camisa que llevaba desapareció rápidamente y su pecho descubierto fue invadido por las fuertes manos de su enemigo. El estómago le daba vueltas cada vez que el aroma de Potter se introducía en sus fosas nasales, su cabello se fue revolviendo tanto como el de Harry y con el corazón desbocado comenzó a sentir que el chico moreno bajaba lentamente por su estómago a base de pequeños besos y pellizcos.

La cremallera de sus pantalones sonó con fuerza. ¿Qué seguía ahora? La locura. Potter tenía el control de la situación, pero aunque fuera así, no le molestaba. Quería continuar, quería perder la cabeza en esa vorágine de sensaciones y no lamentarlo. Sintiendo el aliento de Harry por sobre la tela de sus calzoncillos, cerró los ojos y se le doblaron las rodillas. Su miembro se alzaba con el sólo roce de la boca de su enemigo, que pronto se adueñó de él.

Draco se arqueaba soltando gemidos, pidiendo más contacto y más fuerza cada vez que se sujetaba del cabello del otro. La saliva de Harry lubricaba aún más su pene erecto y un agudo dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Harry en su trasero. Los movimientos de su pelvis acentuaban más el placer, más que cuando había experimentado aquello con una mujer. No aguantaba más, el contacto que Potter le estaba propinando lo conducía a un final conocido. Era más de lo que podía haber esperado.

-Po... Potter...

No pudo más y su simiente se vació en la boca de su casi amante. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y cayó al suelo adormecido por el placer.

No vio a Harry irse, no vio su rostro ni su expresión de júbilo. No sabía si había vencido o se había dejado vencer, no importaba. Sólo escuchó los pasos que lo separaban de su enemigo y se llevó las manos a su miembro, para terminar de calmar sus instintos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde ese momento hasta que escuchó nuevos murmullos, que se acrecentaron conforme pasaban los segundos. _"Dicen que es un pervertido"... "Gay, eso es lo que es" _ decían las voces. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de Hogwarts estaba de pie frente a él, con ojos desorbitados y miradas de sorpresa. Los profesores también se hallaban ahí, con cara de asco y el ceño fruncido. Snape era el único que no estaba... era, porque en ese momento se abría paso entre la multitud.

-¿Qué pa...? Señor Malfoy... ¿Qué...?

Draco no sabía qué responder. Estaba allí, tendido bajo un árbol, sin camisa, con la bragueta de los pantalones abierta y su mano tocando aún su miembro. Reaccionó como si le hubieran dado un empujón y comenzó a arreglar sus ropas con rapidez. Una nota en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón le explicaba algo de lo sucedido.

"_Juego terminado. ¿Ahora sabes quién es el ganador?"_

Se quedó de un hilo y buscó más respuestas entre la multitud. Entre Hermione Granger (que miraba asqueada toda la escena) y Ron Weasley (que no podía reprimir una risa burlona) se hallaba Harry Potter, sonriéndole con ironía y alzando una de sus cejas, tal como él lo hacía. Una vez más le había vencido.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Bien, ojalá que les haya gustado el verdadero final. Jejejeje... espero no convertirme en una pervertida por esto, pero les digo que me ha llevado dos días enteros escribir la última parte del fic. (Y la Ayame es testigo de eso)

También quería darles las gracias a todas las chicas que me escribieron, pensé que sería mal catalogado.

Reviews por fa, para saber si les agradó esta segunda parte..

Atte. Tanina Potter.


End file.
